The present invention relates to a profile-section support system, in particular, for industrial-fair and exhibition construction, with hollow profile-section supports of polygonal cross section, which on at least one of their outer sides, along the edges with ribs, which between them enclosed grooves with peripheral undercuts for anchoring fast-action connecting elements for connecting further profile-section supports or other parts, and which in the corner regions in the interior are provided with inner corner grooves, so that spreading apart of the ribs with deformation of the hollow profile-section support side enclosed between them is possible.
A profile-section support is shown and disclosed in DE 38 43 911 C2. With this known profile-section support, a disadvantage is associated that upon spreading out of the ribs limited by the grooves upon insertion of a fast-action connecting element, also the profile-section sides connected by means of the corner are heavily loaded.
The present invention addresses the underlying problem of providing an improved profile-section support, in which a complete force-related balancing out or neutralization of the profile-section sides is provided.